This disclosure relates to improvements in forming chromium diffusion coatings.
Substrates that are subject to corrosion, such as gas turbine engine components, may include a coating to protect an underlying material from corrosion. Vapor deposition techniques can be used to deposit chromium for diffusion into the underlying material. However, typically these techniques use gases and activators that tend to include or form nitrides. Nitrides can have a negative effect on corrosion protection and have to be removed prior to entry of the substrate into service. However, the processes used for the removal of the nitride layer can damage the substrates. The need exists for a way to address nitride deposition issues without stressing and potentially damaging the parts.